


意外 07.[下]+番外1.0

by Sugarfree3



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3
Summary: 完结篇 【下】+ 番外1.0





	意外 07.[下]+番外1.0

Chapter 7 下 + 番外1.0

 

 

金道英做了一个很长很长的梦。

梦的起初他才七八岁的样子，跟哥哥跑在草地上互相追逐，妈妈在远处给他们照相；场景一转他上了初中，第一次登上讲台竞选班委；时光飞逝，很快他拖着行李箱踏入了大学校门，一切都充满光明和希望。

突然一阵风吹散了眼前的所有。他似乎闻到医院的消毒水味，一阵恶心涌上来。他手里拿着化验单，上面乌黑一片，仔细看才能发现其中有一个小小的团子。他摸摸下腹，知道那里正有一个新生命即将诞生。

原本消瘦的身体逐渐膨胀，他看着镜子里的自己，觉得奇丑无比。他挺着一个沉甸甸的肚子，直不起身，只能躬着背行走。此时哥哥和嫂子从远处走来，两人相拥在一起，无比幸福和甜蜜。他们走过自己身旁，没有认出他来。

金道英突然泣不成声，哭得撕心裂肺。紧接着他听到李永钦嬉笑着从远处跑来，紧紧抱住了自己。金道英稍感安慰，猛然间发现身子变轻了，他低下头，下腹平平坦坦。

他像是从未来过一样。

金道英的心开始一揪一揪地痛。他漫无目的地走，四处碰壁，浑身是伤。这时，徐英浩出现在他面前，向他伸出手，“我带你去找他”。

他跟着徐英浩往前走，不远处出现一对父子。

郑在玹领着豆豆，微笑着朝他招招手，嘴角的酒窝肆意绽放，整个人笼罩在一圈浓重的光影中，亮得让人睁不开眼。

豆豆怀里抱着一只维尼熊，看到自己后飞快地跑过来，扑倒在自己怀里，仰起头，竟然字正腔圆地叫了声“爸爸”。

金道英顿时泪如雨下。

他想要伸手去抱豆豆，可刹那间场景又转到机场。郑在玹走在他身旁，金道英不知为何全身湿透，声音也断断续续，“在玹，”他听见自己大声说，“在玹，我有件事要告诉你！”

可郑在玹像没有听到似的，自顾自往前走。金道英在他身后拼命追，可两人之间的距离却越拉越大。

他绝望地伸出手，眼睁睁看着郑在玹的身影消失在黑暗中。

他正欲悲伤，手却被紧紧握住。那触感过于真实，以至于他猛得睁开眼，眼前的景象让他陌生。

金道英躺在病床上，头顶是惨白的天花板。 李永钦坐在他左边削苹果，徐英浩正背对着他打电话；而他的手正被另一个人紧紧攥着，他顺着手臂看过去，郑在玹正红着眼睛望向自己。

如释重负一般，他长长地出了一口气，“你终于醒了。”

李永钦和徐英浩听到后立马放下手上的事凑过来。李永钦双手握拳，兴奋之情溢于言表，而徐英浩则伸来两根手指在金道英眼前晃了晃，“以防万一，你告诉我这是几？”

金道英没有回答他，反而问，“我这是在做梦吗？”

“完了完了，”徐英浩夸张地说，“在玹这可怎么办，道英回答不上来。”

郑在玹无奈地笑笑。他看着自己，又重复了一遍，“你终于醒了。”

金道英还是以为自己在做梦，否则眼前这三个人是怎么凑到一起的，自己又为什么会躺在医院？

李永钦神色复杂，眼眶里居然有泪水在打转，“我也不知道为什么自己这么感动，但就是为你高兴。”他握住自己另一只手，说的话却让金道英听不懂。

“好了亲爱的，”徐英浩抱了抱他，“让他们两个在一起说说话吧，咱们先走。”

郑在玹跟他们挥挥手，又拉起金道英的手也挥一挥。金道英不明所以，只好又问了郑在玹一遍，“我现在是在做梦吗？”

郑在玹看着他，没说话。他像是很久都没见过自己一样，无比认真地凝视着，直到金道英被他看得不好意思，主动错开目光。

郑在玹二话不说吻了上来，他咬着自己的下唇，带有惩罚性质似的，狠狠侵略着，比之前每一次都显得更急切。

金道英这下终于清醒了，他现在不是在做梦，是在现实里。梦里郑在玹同他渐行渐远，还好现实里不是。

他用自己生涩的吻技浅浅回应着，心里是说不出的高兴，大梦初醒，没什么比喜欢的人陪在身边更让他开心。

他突然轻笑了一声。

郑在玹放开了他。他看着似乎很疲惫，但还是微笑着，“跟我接吻很好笑吗？”

“不是，”金道英急忙否认，“我只是，我只是突然发现这不是梦……你不知道我刚才做了好多好多的梦……”

郑在玹见他彻底清醒过来，紧绷的神经也随之放松，一阵阵困意袭来。

“我睡了多久？”金道英问，这时他看到床头放着的病例，伸手去拿。

“如果你把昏迷等同于‘睡’的话，那么你‘睡’了整整两天，”郑在玹笑了笑，又补了一句，“我从来没见过这么能睡的人。”

 

金道英翻看着病历本，大致知道了自己是因为抑制剂的副作用而出现在医院里，继而又仔细回想，最后一次的记忆是在机场。他猜到整件事的来龙去脉，于是有些抱歉地看向郑在玹。

对方是肉眼可见的疲倦，整个人的状态很不好，耷拉着脑袋，无精打采，眼下两片乌青。金道英忍不住用手去摸他的脸，一阵心疼涌上来，“你是不是也两天没睡了？”

郑在玹抚上他的手，困意让他闭上眼，但还是紧紧握着，他把金道英的手放到唇边，轻轻吻着，“你醒过来就好。”

金道英不知为何鼻头一酸。郑在玹对他这样好，自己却还对他隐瞒了那么多。他突然开始后悔，他认识郑在玹太晚，了解得太晚，认清自己的心也太晚。

郑在玹太困了，他俯下身，维持着两人牵手的动作，趴在金道英的手臂旁，沉沉得睡了过去。

 

 

醒来时他平躺在病床上，但金道英却消失不见。郑在玹匆匆忙忙地撩开被子起身，这时房门正好被推开。

“你醒啦，”金道英拎着几个袋子，“我刚去买了点吃的。”

郑在玹走上前去接过来，却直接放在一旁，他把金道英拥在怀里，也没说话，就那么静静抱着他。

金道英觉得奇怪，他醒来之后就发现郑在玹有点变了，可又说不上来具体是哪里变了。他笑着跟人开玩笑，“我不过是睡了两天，又没生离死别，你这样我怪不好意思的。”

郑在玹没回他话，只顾抱着他。没一会儿金道英感觉到他的胸膛在一阵阵起伏着。他这才察觉出不对，立马挣脱开怀抱。

郑在玹背过身，用手抹了抹脸。

“不是吧？”金道英大惊小怪，“你哭了？”

郑在玹抿着嘴，似乎强忍着眼泪，但湿润的眼角出卖了他。

这把金道英吓坏了，他还从没见过这样脆弱的郑在玹。他赶忙走上前，复又抱住他，不住地说，“我没什么事啊！你看我这不是好好的？能动能跑能吃的，医生也说了，就是抑制剂副作用，大不了以后我不用那么多了呗……”

他语气轻松，就差俏皮地在郑在玹面前蹦蹦跳跳了。可没想到他在这边说，郑在玹在那边又掉了两滴泪。他似乎很不愿金道英看到自己这样，马上又把泪擦掉，双眼通红。

这下看得金道英也鼻头泛酸，他也不知为何自己情绪被带动得如此之快，“你不要因为我难过，我会心疼的……”

郑在玹听到这话，再也忍不住了，一时间情绪突然宣泄出来，“你心疼我干什么？我好好的，没生病，也不需要吃药，从小到大没经历什么波折，一切都顺顺利利的，”他顿了顿，声音有些哽咽，“你连那么困难的时候都一个人过来了，我有什么值得你心疼的。”

前半段话他还不懂郑在玹为什么这么说，直到说到最后一句，金道英才听明白了。

郑在玹又抱住他。金道英愣在他怀里，隔了半响才缓缓开口，“你知道了？谁告诉你的？”

“重点是我知道豆豆是我们的孩子了，”郑在玹拉开两人距离，伸手抓住他的肩膀，说得郑重其事。“谁告诉我的并不重要。”

这下金道英急了，“当然重要！”他一时有些生气，自己都打算好了要主动告诉他，做了好久的心理铺垫，这怎么到头来还能被别人抢先？

“是徐英浩还是李永钦？哎？这俩人到底怎么回事啊，说好了让我自己说的……”

金道英急得团团转，他最怕计划被打乱。不过这时候他更心虚，苦心经营的谎言终于被当面拆穿，他不敢去看郑在玹的眼睛，他怕郑在玹生气，埋怨自己不早告诉他。

谁知郑在玹压根没提这茬，反倒此时还露出几丝微笑，“你是打算告诉我的对吧？你是想亲自告诉我的对吧？”

“对啊，当然要我亲口跟你说！”金道英说得理所当然，不觉得这有什么可疑问的。

郑在玹突然感慨万千，他把话说开，“我还担心你不想告诉我是不是不喜欢我呢……”

“怎么会……”金道英低下头，他现在有些不好意思承认，但又鼓起勇气抬起头，直直看着郑在玹的眼睛，“我喜欢你。”

郑在玹头一次觉得这简简单单四个字，居然分量这么重，把他心里填得满满当当的。

这就够了，其他什么都不重要了。

 

“但是，”金道英眼神又落到地面上，“知道这些后你还喜欢我吗？”

听到这种问题，郑在玹干脆双手抱胸打量起金道英，他十分好奇对方为什么会有这种疑问，“你不觉得我喜欢你比你喜欢我要多一点？”

对于这种说法，金道英简直闻所未闻，“我不觉得。”他想了想，为了支撑论点，他开始举例说明，“其实那天晚上你没联系我，我好几次拿出手机想找你来着，后来实在忍不住了，睡也睡不着，才半夜给你打电话……”

郑在玹早就猜到了，但还是听得开心。不过又说，“能忍住就说明还不算非常喜欢。你要这么说，咱俩之前多少次不是我主动找你联系你？一天不知道看手机多少次，你的那些过程我都经历过。”

“你的那些过程我都经历过”，原来一直有个人陪着自己一起在爱情里犯傻。

没什么比这话更让人宽心了。金道英突然觉得那个不安的夜晚似乎也没那么孤独寂寞了。

感情这东西，总是试探心意时最捉摸不定。 他庆幸现在他和郑在玹彼此之间都确定心意了，剩下的就只有经营未来了。

 

至于未来……

金道英想想就觉得头大，他要面对自己爸妈，哥哥，郑在玹的爸妈……

“呼，”金道英长吸一口气，他还要跟这么多人坦白。

郑在玹安慰他，“这事也没那么急，慢慢来，我爸妈我可以搞定，你爸妈那边我跟你一起去说。”

“不止我爸妈，还有我哥，说不定我哥更难搞……”金道英想到金东炫，一时更发愁了。

“没事，”郑在玹抱住他，“有我在，以后你再也不是一个人了。”

 

 

 

 

 

（李永钦：他一直不是一个人！他还有我！  
徐英浩：亲爱的，那我呢？  
中本悠太：呜呜呜我抱紧我自己。）

 

 

 

 

 

 

那天说明一切之后，金道英如释重负。

他觉得郑在玹接受这件事比自己想象中要快，而且也没钻牛角尖。他之前那些所谓的换位思考统统不成立，因为他不是郑在玹，根本无法感同身受他知道这一切的反应。

然而事实证明，郑在玹不是消化得快，而是对这一切的反应是极其缓慢的，并且是间隙性、不定期的。

比如后来有一天，两人正逛超市，郑在玹突然从远处跑过来，把金道英差他去找的调味料扔进购物车，兴冲冲地对自己说，“还好你当时遇到的是我！”

金道英脸上写满问号。

郑在玹牵着他的手，一边走一边跟他说，“那个酒吧本身就鱼龙混杂，什么人都有，我也就去了那么一次就给你遇到……想想多危险啊，那晚你要是遇上坏人怎么办？这可关系到你的人身安全！你怎么能随随便便跟人发生关系呢？你心可真大！”

金道英一听是在说这事，点点头，表示赞同，“嗯嗯，还好遇到的是你！”

郑在玹听了很高兴，但一边又开始发牢骚，“都怪李永钦，他怎么能让你置身在那种危险环境里？”

“你别随便冤枉人，他又不知道我突然发情期。”金道英跟他讲道理，“而且，要不是他，我可能还不会遇到你，也不会有豆豆，咱俩现在也不会在一起……”

“照你这么说，我还要感谢他了？”郑在玹觉得荒唐。

 

 

后来又有一天，两人带着豆豆去附近湖边散步，走着走着郑在玹突然问，“你说我们当时为什么不戴套？这不合理啊。”

金道英扶额，他心想还好豆豆还小，什么也听不懂。他把豆豆的小帽子往下拽了拽，遮住他的耳朵，企图掩盖成年人之间交谈的声音，“太着急了吧，我当时反正挺着急来着……”

郑在玹听到简直大跌眼镜，“着急？再着急也不能忽略这个流程吧？你万一遇到其他人怎么办？那个人如果身上有病怎么办？这关系到你的身体健康！”

“是是是，”金道英赶紧赞同，“我这不是遇到你了吗，况且事后我去检查身体，各项都很健康，才选择生下豆豆的。”

郑在玹这时停住脚步，他蹲下来，干脆用手捂住豆豆的耳朵。

豆豆眨巴着眼睛不知道爸爸这是要干吗。

金道英也不懂，他正疑惑着，就听到郑在玹犹豫的声音，“虽然这样说对豆豆很不尊重，但你当初为什么没把孩子打掉？”

金道英索性也蹲下身来，“我也不知道……我总觉得他应该来到这个世界上。 他是我的孩子，也是你的，虽然我当时根本不知道你是谁，只是从衣服口袋里找到了你的名片。我一开始觉得自己有能力去抚养他，后来发现高估自己了……”

郑在玹又露出那种抱歉的神色，金道英冲他摆摆手，“你别这样，不能老觉得好像你欠我什么似的，你没有。孩子是我单方面决定生下来的，跟你没关系，所以不要觉得对不起我，好吗？”

“你这话根本不成立，”郑在玹反驳他，“什么叫跟我没关系，豆豆是我的孩子，跟我有大关系了，而且我没有跟你一起经历本该我们共同经历的，我很遗憾也很抱歉。你不如就这么接受好了，反倒我心里舒服。”

金道英笑了笑，伸手去捏了捏他的脸，“还挺可爱的你。”

郑在玹一时失神在金道英的温柔神色里。

没想到这动作也被豆豆学了去。他见爸爸还捂着自己耳朵，有些不耐烦，撅着小嘴跟金道英一人一边捏住了郑在玹的脸。

“你现在才发现？”郑在玹回过神，一手抱起豆豆，又用另只手搂住金道英， 他低下头凑到他耳边，“既然我这么可爱，那今晚要不要……？”

金道英觉得郑在玹不能夸，一夸就飘，“你以后别当着你儿子的面聊这个行不行，算我求你了。”

 

 

之后金道英有段时间还跟李永钦住在一起。郑在玹虽有不满但也不好说什么，某天他突然兴师动众地要请李永钦吃饭，还不打算邀请徐英浩，就他们三个吃。

其实私下金道英有听徐英浩说，那天在医院这两人之间的火药味无比浓重，要不是自己拦着，他俩能打起来。

金道英也不知道郑在玹葫芦里卖什么药，但还是把话带给李永钦。

李永钦一开始不答应，“他请我吃饭干嘛？鸿门宴啊？我不去。”

现在一提到郑在玹，他就有被害妄想症似的，总觉得对方又要审问他。

金道英觉得好笑，他又把原话告诉郑在玹，还顺带问了句，“你那天到底怎么他了？”

郑在玹冤枉，“你这话说的，我可没有怎么他，”他走过去抱住金道英，“要怪就怪他当时说话太冲，说什么他比我跟你更熟，这话我能忍？”

“他说得没错，的确我跟他认识比较久。”金道英倒是实事求是。

“你不能这么比，”郑在玹本来在他颈窝处蹭来蹭去，一听这话直接上手掐住他的腰，“咱俩的关系不能拿时间去衡量，要看深度。”说罢又不安分地向他身后滑去。

金道英拉住郑在玹想要为非作歹的手，“不管怎样，你俩都是对我很重要的人，所以更要好好相处。”

这话怎么听着反倒像自己跟李永钦争风吃醋？郑在玹不甘心，他捧起金道英的脸，对着嘴亲了好几下才肯松开他，纠正道，“明明我比他更重要一点。”

“好好好，”金道英招架不住郑在玹这撒娇的语气，捏着他的下巴晃了晃，觉得自己好像在哄孩子，“都是当了爸爸的人了，怎么越来越幼稚？”

“这不是幼稚，本来就是我更重要。”

郑在玹无意识地撅起嘴，压根不知道自己耍起小性子时的样子跟平时有多大反差。

金道英忍不住偷笑，心里化成一滩水，他摸摸郑在玹的耳垂，“嗯，你最重要了。”

 

金道英当了几次传话筒，李永钦才肯答应下来，但他要求金道英一定要陪着一起去。结果当天金道英刚好遇上临时加班，李永钦到了才发现就郑在玹一个人坐在那儿，手里拿了本菜单正在看。

李永钦犹豫着要不要走过去。他其实老早就认识郑在玹了，但郑在玹却不知道他。

这个人跟徐英浩是好朋友，跟金道英又是恋人关系，照理说跟自己也该相处融洽，无奈上次见面搞得挺尴尬的，他跟人大吼大叫，郑在玹也没怎么让着他。

要不还是先别过去了，李永钦正欲离开，没成想郑在玹看到他了，还冲他招了招手。

算了。李永钦硬着头皮走过去，不过几步路的距离，他笑得如沐春风，心里却忍不住咬牙切齿，心想金道英我可真是给你面子。

郑在玹倒也毕恭毕敬的，他站起来指了指对面座位，“请坐。”

两人坐下一时无言。郑在玹把菜单推到他面前，“想吃什么自己点，别客气。”

李永钦才不跟他客气，专门去挑贵的菜，手指胡乱点着，“这个这个，还有这个……”

郑在玹自顾自喝了口茶，风轻云淡。倒是旁边服务生手忙脚乱，“不好意思先生，你说慢点，我没记下来。”

好不容易点完单，李永钦抬头冲他笑笑，没觉得有半点不好意思。

这时郑在玹开口，“谢谢你对道英过去的照顾……”

“嗯，应该的，”李永钦其实想说的是：轮不到你谢我，他是我朋友，我照顾他其实跟你没关系。

“……不过你也知道我现在和道英的关系……”郑在玹继续说。

“嗯，我知道，”你俩不就是看对眼了么，有什么大不了的，李永钦端起杯子喝了口茶。

“……”这人跟自己说相声呢？怎么一句接一句的？郑在玹告诉自己别计较，暗自提高了语速，“他很快就会搬出来跟我一起住……”

“噗，”李永钦差点没把自己呛到，“等等，这事儿我怎么没听他说过？”

“我认为这很显而易见，”郑在玹笑笑，给他递过纸巾，“他当然要跟我一起住，我俩还有豆豆呢，他搬出来是迟早的事。”

“……”李永钦这下接不上话了，他没什么心里准备，况且他跟金道英住多久了，现在有个人突然告诉自己他要搬走，换作谁也无法接受，“可是，可是道英没跟我说过……”

“现在我替他告诉你了，”郑在玹抿了口茶，不知为何笑的有些洋洋得意。

李永钦见不得郑在玹这么得瑟的样子，他静下心仔细想了想，忽然冷笑出声，“不会的，道英如果要搬出去，第一个告诉的肯定是我，”他扬起下巴，“你少骗人了！以后要搬是以后的事，反正现在不会。”

郑在玹放下茶杯，突然觉得面子上有些挂不住。

 

这话还真给李永钦说对了。他俩之前商量这事时，金道英说在把真相告诉双方长辈前不能同居，这是礼数；他还是会常常来郑在玹家里看豆豆，但不过夜。

此话一出，郑在玹就急了。人已经是他的了，却不能碰？这是什么道理？可他没其它法子，腿长在金道英身上，他想去哪就去哪。郑在玹这么有风度的一个人，又不能把他绑起来。

他好几次试图想改变对方心意，结果都被金道英给说回来，于是才有了现在这一出先斩后奏，结果没想到被李永钦这么快识破。

事已至此，他只好改变策略：既然金道英不搬那就让李永钦搬，他搬走自己住进去也可以。

“你别激动，我也是想先通知你一下，免得到时候太突然了你接受不了。”郑在玹撩撩头发，“不过说实话，这也没什么，总归是要跟自己爱人携手走一生的，共同生活是早晚的事。我看你和徐英浩也差不多了，不考虑考虑先住一起试试？也好更进一步……”

“我和徐英浩怎么样我俩会自己看着办，”李永钦给他说得笑出来，心想这人肯定是没办法了才来找自己，“倒是你，你们俩的事反倒把我牵扯进来——郑在玹你跟我说实话，你是不是搞不定金道英？”

“你——”郑在玹哪容许自己受这种质疑，“话不是这么说的……”

“什么不是，别嘴硬了。你与其拿徐英浩来压我，还不如求我让我帮你劝劝金道英，我可比你更知道要怎么劝他——”李永钦故意说得神秘莫测。

“你真的愿意帮我？” 郑在玹居然有一丝心动。

“你们聊什么呢？”说话间金道英赶过来了，身后还跟着徐英浩。

“嗨！”徐英浩冲他俩笑笑，“怎么今天这么和谐，我和道英在路上还担心你俩会吵起来呢。”

“你们来的正是时候，我俩刚吵完。”李永钦笑眯眯地说，顺带给郑在玹使了个眼色，意思是说：刚才的话保密，帮忙的事之后聊。

郑在玹准确接受到信号，还抱以感谢的态度对李永钦笑了笑。可转念一想似乎哪里有些奇怪，他是来找人下圈套的，怎么反倒被对方将了军？

他一时有些同情地看向徐英浩，心想你这位小男友可不简单。 他起身迎接好友，“你来了。”

“我来了，”徐英浩坐下，“要不是道英跟我说，我还不知道你们背着我搞小团体，怎么着，是要趁我不在讲我坏话么？”

几个人齐声笑起来。李永钦说，“你没那么大面子，今天这顿饭摆明是请我的，至于原因嘛……哎，郑在玹你说我要不要说出来啊？”他故意逗他。

郑在玹就知道他在这儿等着自己，“随你便，”他接过金道英刚脱下来的外套，帮他挂起来。

“说什么？”金道英显然被李永钦给勾起好奇心。

“他想让你——”

“没什么，我私下跟你说。”郑在玹抢在李永钦前面，他不想被添油加醋。

“切，”李永钦哼了一声，也没戳穿他。

 

菜一上齐，金道英和徐英浩就傻眼了。“你们怎么点这么多？四个人吃得完吗？”

“别问我，”郑在玹摆摆手，“我只负责出钱。”

金道英无奈地笑，他多半猜得到李永钦什么心态，既然来都来了，肯定要让郑在玹当次冤大头。

徐英浩看着满桌山珍海味，一时不知道从哪里下手。

那边郑在玹倒是行动力很快，二话不说就拿着筷子挑来挑去，满满夹了一盘子，然后直接放在了金道英面前，“加班累了吧？晚上多吃点。”

“我自己来我自己来……”金道英脸皮薄，他私下跟郑在玹这样还没觉得有什么，可当着李永钦和徐英浩的面，太亲密他受不了。

李永钦眼睁睁看着这一切，感觉自己受到了冒犯。他不甘示弱，站起身拿了只大闸蟹，甜腻腻地跟徐英浩说，“亲爱的，我给你剥螃蟹吃。”

“好啊，”徐英浩倒是很快就投入进去，“宝贝你今天怎么对我这么好。”

“什么嘛，平时对你也很好……” 

李永钦笑着去掰蟹壳，结果操作不当，废了半天劲没吃到肉还把手给弄疼了。这让徐英浩心疼的，赶紧捧着李永钦的手给他呼呼直吹。

金道英快被这俩人腻歪死了，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他敲敲桌子提醒李永钦，“你傻啊？干嘛用手，那不是有拆蟹工具么？”

李永钦委屈得嘟嘴，“我没看到嘛。”

郑在玹在旁边偷笑，他现在正在剥虾，剥完还要亲自喂给金道英。

“你别你别，我自己来，”他伸着筷子要去接，但郑在玹执意送到他嘴边。

“啊——”他冲金道英这么说。

金道英见不得他这样子，赶紧张嘴吞了下去，“你别光喂我，你自己也吃。”说罢他给郑在玹夹了口菜，为表达谢意也照猫画虎地送到他嘴边。

郑在玹吃得心满意足，顺带余光瞄了眼对面。

恋爱中的人都是没有手的吗？李永钦不服输，他就不信自己对付不了盘里这只螃蟹，他今天必须要让徐英浩也享受到跟金道英一样的待遇。

四个人的晚饭，最后变成两个人在暗自较劲，两个人在埋头苦吃。

一顿饭下来，徐英浩和金道英纷纷表示，以后这种double date还是不要放在晚上进行了，否则吃得太撑，不利于健康。

 

郑在玹事后跟金道英摊牌，又拿搬家这事儿跟他说。

金道英被他催得只好把日程提前，他看着日历，“让我挑个日子，叫上我嫂子，先跟我哥说，然后再跟我爸妈，然后是你爸妈，我们总要一个一个来。让我看看，唉，下周工作挺忙的，这时间都不合适啊……”

郑在玹苦笑，“其实不一定非要先跟他们说，你是跟我住，又不是跟长辈们一起住。”

“不行，”金道英想到这事就倍感压力，也不希望郑在玹老是催促，只好说，“总要名正言顺的在一起……”

郑在玹恍然大悟。

 

之后郑在玹也没再要求他搬家，金道英以为这事儿就这么过去了。

再后来的某一天，他们一起带豆豆去郊游。当时徐英浩和李永钦也在，豆豆跟这两个大人玩得挺好，徐英浩给他买了一大簇气球，在前面大步走着，后面是李永钦领着豆豆小步跑着正追赶他。

李永钦终于因为郑豆豆的过于可爱而彻底摘下了对郑在玹的有色眼镜。 这三人看着其乐融融，不知道的还以为是一家人。

不远处郑在玹和金道英坐在草坪上。这对真正的父母反倒忙里偷闲，正在享受着属于他们的二人世界。

一阵风吹来，吹散了金道英额前的碎发，他缩了缩肩膀，又往郑在玹怀里靠近了一些。

这时郑在玹掏了掏口袋，拿出一个东西放在金道英手上。

 

 

 

“我们结婚吧。”

 

 

 

郑豆豆乐呵呵地牵着李永钦的手，跑着跑着突然发现眼前这两个大人看起来有些陌生。他俩既不是郑在玹也不是金道英，他们人呢？

郑豆豆越想越害怕，小嘴一歪，“哇”的一声哭了起来。

李永钦慌了，赶紧蹲下身，“豆豆，豆豆你怎么了？刚才不是玩得好好的？”

徐英浩走过来，“可能是想他爸爸妈妈了吧……”

果不其然，郑豆豆边哭边转身，开始往回跑。

李永钦赶忙跟着他，生怕豆豆摔倒，结果一抬头就看到不远处正在拥吻的那两人。

光天化日，朗朗乾坤。

徐英浩忽然觉得这一幕特别美好，必须要定格下来，他赶紧掏出手机，“亲爱的，那句话怎么说来着？”

李永钦疑惑，凑近去看镜头里的画面，郑豆豆正大哭着朝爸爸妈妈的方向跑去。

他突然笑了起来，“……父母是真爱，孩子是意外！ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***


End file.
